


Sins of the Flesh

by TheWammysHouseReject



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Incest, M/M, Rape, Shota, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWammysHouseReject/pseuds/TheWammysHouseReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, that awful night, Itachi had told Sasuke the truth? What if, instead of leaving Sasuke behind, Itachi took Sasuke away with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Flesh

**This work has the dubious honor of being the first story to immigrate from my fanfiction.net account. Sins of the Flesh is also possibly my dirtiest work of fiction yet- in a good way XD**

**I hope you people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 

Itachi made a soft, frightened noise as lightning flickered across the sky. Not half a second later, thunder boomed, so loud that it shook the house. Rain pounded against the roof unceasingly- as if the heavens themselves were weeping.

 _Because of what I'm going to do,_ Itachi briefly thought.  _Because of what I_ _ **have**_ _to do._

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shoved it aside, chiding himself for believing in such childish things.

His stomach churned and twisted itself into knots as his mind worked overtime on his latest- his  _last-_ mission.

Tomorrow…as soon as the sun went down…his clan was going to die.

And Itachi would be the one to kill them.

The storm continued to rage outside, lightning flicking across the sky like the forked tongue of a snake, thunder roaring out like a lion. 

His father had told him, once, that he had been born during a storm just like this. That it was Susanoo welcoming a new warrior by putting on his best display. Maybe now, Susanoo sensed the slaughter to come, and was eager to watch.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi jumped as a small, warm body crawled into bed beside him, jerking him out of his reverie.

"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Thunder boomed again, the house shuddering with the noise. Sasuke whimpered and clung to his brother. Itachi looked on his brother with pity.

"…Alright, Sasuke. Just for tonight."

Sasuke cuddled up close to Itachi, who ran his hand gently through strands of dark hair until his trembling died away.

The storm continued to rage, but Sasuke felt safe.

He always felt safe when he was in Itachi's arms. Itachi wouldn't let anything hurt him. Itachi would protect him. Itachi would do anything for him, he was sure of it.

He drifted off to sleep, warm and drowsy in his brother's grasp.

Itachi, however, stayed wide awake.

He listened quietly as the storm grew fainter and fainter, the clouds slowly clearing to reveal the pale light of the full moon. Susanoo had retreated to a different battlefield.

The inky black of nighttime slowly gave way to the pale pink and gold hues of dawn. Itachi felt vaguely nauseous. His last day in Konoha…his last day with Sasuke…

He gazed down at Sasuke's sleeping face. His soft cupid lips were parted, his whole being peaceful and angelic in sleep. Completely defenseless…completely at Itachi's mercy…

He thought about what he could do with Sasuke…what he could do  _to_ Sasuke… he couldn't say no…

 _I must be sick,_ he thought bitterly.  _To think something like that about my own brother…_

He got out of bed, laying Sasuke back down carefully. He stared at him for a long time, fighting back the feelings that coursed through him.

It was a feeling he wasn't quite used to having. To care about someone so much it made him nauseous, that the thought of being without them made you ache.

It was something Shisui had tried to explain. First by words, then by actions. The feeling of lust, of carnal desires…but Itachi never quite understood it. He was still so naive. He couldn't understand. Maybe a part of him didn't WANT to understand. No matter how good Shisui's hands had felt.

He felt absolutely sick inside, for ever allowing his cousin to touch him like that…to be with him like that…and then, to think such thoughts about his beloved little brother…

_Incest…perverted…pedophilia…_

It didn't matter. Shisui was dead.

Just like the clan would be by the end of this day.

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep.

Itachi leaned forward, brushing his fingers against Sasuke's cheek. Then, very softly, very gently, he pressed a kiss to those soft lips.

Tears ran silently from Itachi's eyes, dripping off his nose to land on Sasuke's face beneath him.

"…I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm sorry."

* * *

 

Itachi coldly, systematically and effectively murdered each one of his clansmen, cutting them down before they had the chance to feel any pain.

It was easier than he thought it would be. His mind had gone numb- his body moved on instinct alone.

But then he stabbed his father through, and suddenly, he froze. His father looked at him, a pained expression on his face, silently asking _"why?"_  His mother lay on the ground, bleeding,  _dying…_ he could not bring himself to finish them off.

A sword flashed behind him, and they were both dead.

Madara stepped from the darkness, chuckling darkly.

"You're still too weak," Madara mocked. "After all you've been through, you can't kill them? You know what your father was planning. And your mother didn't stop him. So why did you hesitate?"

Itachi remained silent, sword dropping silently from numb fingers.

"Fine. Remember where to meet me. I'll come get you as soon as I run a few…errands."

With a flash, Madara was gone.

Itachi took deep, shaky breaths, trying vainly to stop his shaking.

All he could do was wait for Sasuke. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. The lie that he had went over time and time again.

_I did it to measure my capacity. To reach the full height of my potential._

"Nii-san! What's going on? Nii-san? What happened?"

Sasuke stood before Itachi, Tears sparkling in big black eyes, his voice sounding hurt and betrayed.

"Nii-san…why?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi didn't know why he said what he said next. He didn't know just how much this change would alter their destinies. But the words flowed naturally, more naturally than the most well practiced of his lies.

"Some very bad people ordered me to do this, Sasuke," he said, surprised at how  _easy_ it was to admit everything.

"…Why? Why would they do that?"

"…Our clan was planning to do something wrong. Then I was ordered to kill them, or…or they would..." Itachi suddenly lost his voice. It felt like a rock had lodged itself in his throat. Tears pricked and burned in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!" He choked out, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing.

Sasuke was trembling, staring wide-eyed at his older brother.

The brother he loved.

The brother he trusted.

 _Nii-san doesn't tell lies,_ Sasuke told himself.  _He has to be telling the truth._

"I-I forgive you N-Nii-san," he choked out, hugging himself, holding himself together.

Itachi bit his hand to pull himself together.

"I have to leave now, Sasuke," Itachi said, his voice quiet, fragile. "I can't stay in Konoha after what I've done."

He glanced over his shoulder. No ANBU or Ninja hounds yet. But they would come. Itachi was sure of that.

"You'll have to stay here, Sasuke. You'll be safe. Hokage-sama will protect you-"

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "I wanna come with you!"

"Sasuke, you can't-"

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's wrist, panic and fear written clearly on his round, pale face.

"Nii-san, don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone! Don't make me be alone!" he wailed. "Please, Nii-san! I'd do anything you say! I'll do anything for you! Please, take me with you! I promise I'll follow you forever and ever!"

Tears sparkled in his big black eyes, running down his cheeks. His nose was running, his face full of fear. Itachi had never seen anything looking so pitiful.

At this moment, Itachi hated the power Sasuke had over him. He melted his heart, and took away his ability to deny him.

If Sasuke wanted it, Itachi would find a way to give it to him. No matter what it was. If Sasuke asked for the moon, Itachi would give it to him, wrapped in a pretty red ribbon, just to see him smile. If he asked for the world, Itachi would give it, and give him the stars for good measure.

Anything.

After a long pause, Itachi took Sasuke into his arms, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"…Alright, Sasuke," he said. "You can come with me, if you really want."

Sasuke whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke...I promise I'll find a way to make it right."

With those words, he began to run.

Away from Konoha.

From the only life he'd ever known.

"Nii-san, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere safe, until someone comes to pick us up."

"Who?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Itachi stopped in a forest clearing, wary of others that might come. He motioned to put Sasuke down, but Sasuke clung to him.

"Please, Nii-san…please just hold me for a little bit."

Itachi fell to the ground, exhausted and drained. Sasuke muffled his mournful cries in Itachi's chest.

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes when Madara came to them. Though he only had one eye exposed, Itachi could see the incredulous look on his face.

"You said you were leaving Sasuke behind," he said, gesturing to the younger boy.

Sasuke glared at Madara.

"I'm gonna stay with my Nii-san forever, and you can't stop me!"

Madara shrugged.

"Itachi. We're leaving."

They ran until the sunrise came, this time predicting a new beginning, rather than the gory end of the night before.

He never once faltered in his steps. Never once slipped or let Sasuke hit his head.

He vowed to himself that nothing would hurt Sasuke again. He would take a thousand deaths before he let Sasuke be hurt.

Sasuke's tears slowly dried, and he fell into a sort of half sleep against his brother's chest.

 _I will protect him,_ Itachi promised himself, clutching Sasuke tighter.  _I will protect him and shield him from every ugly, unclean thing, even if that thing is myself._

* * *

 

"Today we welcome a new member to the Akatsuki."

Itachi stepped into the room, glaring coldly at the room full of people. Sasuke stood behind him, cowering.

"What's with the brat?" A tall, blue skinned man asked. "This is Akatsuki, not a day care center."

Itachi flashed his Sharingan warningly.

A man with long black hair and deathly pale skin seemed to notice this. He also seemed to like what he noticed.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said, smirking wickedly.

Itachi nodded.

"This is my brother, Sasuke," he said, putting a protective arm around him. "If any of you dare to harm him in any way, I swear on my life I will end yours."

This seemed to please the pale, golden eyed man even more, seeing the genuine killer intent in Itachi's eyes.

"Riiiight," the shark man scoffed.

"I was a captain in the ANBU Black Ops. I'm not weak."

He kept his voice quiet and level, yet put more anger and determination into those words than any shouting would have.

"Quiet, Kisame," the one in the center, who had bright orange hair and many piercings, said. "This…child…won't interfere with the operations of Akatsuki, will he?"

"No," Itachi said. "I will look after him and keep him out of trouble. If something happens, I will take full responsibility for it."

"Fair enough."

The snake-faced man led them down hallways to get to a room with an ebony door. The grin never left his face, and he seemed intent on the two boys.

"Here you are, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked, his first words spoken since they arrived.

"My name is Orochimaru," the man replied, ruffling Sasuke's hair, making him shiver. Orochimaru then turned and walked away.

"…He creeps me out," Sasuke said. "And his hand was cold."

Itachi laughed, despite himself. Sasuke's pouting face was too adorable for words.

"So we're gonna stay here?" Sasuke asked. "And we're gonna be together, right Nii-san?"

Itachi smiled somberly.

"Yes, Sasuke," he said. "Forever."

* * *

**I hope the story is as well received here as it was over there XD**


End file.
